Tal vez sea una realidad
by SophyHei
Summary: ¿Un sueño? ¿Una realidad? ¿Esto era lo que le quedaba? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, mientras tanto, sólo la esperará.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la autoría del estudio Bones, yo sólo los tomé prestados para mi historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**.**

**Tal vez sea una realidad**

**.**

_Por Monikawaii_

**.**

La oscuridad había invadido la habitación, sus ojos se habían cerrado como por arte de magia, sólo veía la negrura y las tinieblas en las que su mente se sumía y una vez más lo embargó ese recuerdo…

.

—_Mátame… _

_—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tengo que matarte?!_

—_Por favor… te lo ruego, Hei…_

_¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría asesinarla con sus propias manos? ¿A ella? Se sentía desesperado, triste, dolido._

_Nunca había sentido tal incertidumbre. Ella era importante para él. Se dio cuenta en el viaje en el que se habían embarcado juntos. Ya nunca más volverían a ser los mismos. Ella ya no era más una "muñeca" y él perdió casi toda su psicopatía._

_Tenía que afrontar la prueba más difícil de su vida. Mientras que la vida le había hecho muchas malas jugadas antes. _

_Pai…_

_Amber…_

_Y ahora Yin._

.

Una lágrima cayó en su sien y se perdió entre las sábanas.

Abrió los ojos, una tenue luz entraba por la ventana iluminando el techo algo descolorido y gris. Sentía el aire helado, pero no le importó. A pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, su memoria se encargaba siempre de recordárselo. Maldijo a su cruel reminiscencia.

Ahora le venían a la mente más memorias de lo ocurrido después. Nada lo habría podido librar de aquel destino. Ni siquiera el deseo de Yin. Izanami había muerto y se la había llevado. Su piel fría y desnuda era lo único que había podido sentir en esos momentos, mientras se la llevaba en brazos y desaparecían juntos. Desde ese momento volvió a perder los restos de humanidad que alguna vez había tenido junto a su hermana y después con Yin.

La sombra de la muñeca hizo su entrada, sus pies desnudos tocaron el suelo frío.

—Hei… —susurró.

No se sorprendió al verla, ese sueño lo embargaba desde el día que la vio partir.

.

_Se quitó el abrigo negro y cubrió su cuerpo delgado y tan blanco como la nieve. Había colocado su mano sobre la suya, el color de sus pieles se contrastaban. Su vista se nubló de repente._

—_Mi deseo… era…_

_Escuchó esa voz conocida para él. Fijó su vista en Yin, pero ella permanecía dormida. Su otra mano acarició su bello rostro._

.

Hizo un rápido movimiento, digno de un contratista y la tomó nuevamente queriendo sentir su cuerpo delgado en sus brazos.

Sus rostros reflejaban seriedad, ellos casi nunca sonreían. Los irises de ella se habían perdido en algún punto de la habitación, pero brillaban con sentimiento, reflejaban dolor, pero también placidez. Y sentía su calor, el cuerpo grande y varonil de ese hombre que la había convertido en un ser humano.

En la pared se observaba la sombra de dos almas que se fundían en una sola. No importaba más, sus rostros se acercaban y el deseo se acababa. Sintió los tibios labios de él, esa calidez que la hacía sentir viva una vez más. Sus párpados se cerraron, sus pestañas largas rozaron sus mejillas.

Era una sensación tan placentera, quería perderse en esa alucinación que le era tan real.

Pero llegó el momento de despertar. Aún no estaba lo suficientemente loco.

—Yin… —susurró mientras la observaba fijamente, tratando de que sus ojos no se perdieran ni un instante de ella.

La imagen de la muñeca de cabellos plateados se desvanecía en su abrazo.

—Hei... mi deseo pronto se cumplirá, sólo espera un poco más…

Sus labios se curvaron, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y volvió a echarse en esa dura cama.

Yin, con esas palabras, partió.

.

* * *

**Notas:** Desde hace tiempo me sentía tentada en hacer un fic de Darker than Black. Su segunda temporada me dejó más confundida que la primera, aunque haya visto las ovas. En realidad, no estoy segura de que Yin haya muerto, aunque casi todas las pistas indiquen que sí. Entonces también dejé mi historia inconclusa, intenté mostrar algo sobre el deseo de Yin, que no fue cumplido aún.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque fue una viñeta muy pequeña.

Saludos.


End file.
